


Making Amends

by hoffkk



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Saphael, making amends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going against Raphael to help out Clary, Simon got kicked out of the clan, but, now that he’s back in, he has some serious grovelling to do. However, when Simon’s attempts to make amends don’t work out as planned and another member rubs it in, he finally snaps, letting his emotions take control.  For better and for worse… but not necessarily in that order! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Amends

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt request I got on tumblr. Enjoy the Saphael feels!

Simon had been back at Hotel Dumort as a renewed member of the clan for three weeks now.  By the end of the first week, he felt slightly annoyed.  By the end of the second week he was more than a little irritated, and now, at the end of the third week, he was flat out pissed off.

He thought things would go back to how they were before, but he was so wrong.  For one, he was no longer allowed to be the ambassador to the werewolves.  Then there was the fact that he was practically on house arrest in the hotel.  That much he could tolerate, though.  After all, he did betray the clan and deserved to be punished.  It was Raphael he couldn't take.  Raphael was being meaner and bossier than usual, and that was when he even bothered to talk to Simon at all.  Most of the time he just ignored Simon completely.

Simon understood his anger at first and did his best to make up for it.  He obeyed all clan rules diligently, made Raphael special blood smoothies and shakes, and showered him with complements.  Unfortunately, it didn't seem to matter because Raphael's moodiness didn't seem to let up.  If anything, he acknowledged Simon less.

This cold shoulder thing was driving Simon nuts.  He wanted to scream, to hit something. So he did.  He pulled back a fist and slammed it right into the cement wall in the basement hallway he had been pacing up and down for the past hour.

"Whoa, calm down there, buttercup, or you might break a nail."  Jeremiah, one of the other clan members remarked snidely.  He walked further down the hall toward Simon, a look of derision on his face as he ran a hand through his mop of reddish brown hair that naturally fell right back over his left eye.

"Bite me." Simon retorted, not in the mood for Jeremiah's attitude.

"You do know that's the lamest vampire comeback ever, right?"  He said, crossing his arms as he stopped a few feet in front of Simon to lean his shoulder against the wall.

Clenching and unclenching his fists, Simon quickly retorted, "Don't you have some garlic bread to choke on? Or maybe a wooden fence to fall on chest first?"

"Funny."  He said sarcastically. "Actually I was just on my way to the Jade Wolf."

"What?" Simon questioned, hands now frozen at his sides.  "Why?"

"Since Raphael made me the new werewolf ambassador, it's my duty to check in with the mutts every so often."

Simon balled his fists once more and narrowed his eyes as he said, "Raphael made _you_ the ambassador?"

Knowing he hit a nerve, Jeremiah stood up straight and smirked, "Yeah, because he actually trusts _me_."

Simon began to boil with rage, causing his fangs to descend.  Before he could come up with a response, Jeremiah went on.  "Raphael knows that _I_ won't betray my _own kind_."

"Shut up!  You don't know what you're talking about!" Simon spat.

 Jeremiah ignored him and kept speaking.  "He knows that _I_ won't betray _him_ just because some shadow hunter slut bats her eyelashes at me."

At that Simon snapped, becoming completely unhinged, and attacked Jeremiah, smashing him into the far wall.  Jeremiah fought back and maneuvered his way out of Simon's hold.  Using their excessive strength and speed, they continued to fight, throwing random combinations of punches and kicks.  Jeremiah was eventually able to pin Simon against the wall by the neck, holding him high so that his feet didn't touch the ground.  Squeezing his throat tightly, he watched Simon struggle to get free and laughed.  He was about to make yet another nasty remark when a loud, venomous voice broke through and interrupted the moment.

"ENOUGH." The familiar voice commanded.

Both men whipped their heads to the side in surprise to find Raphael standing there glaring at them.  Jeremiah would never admit it, but deep down he was afraid of Raphael and the power of his position.  So, upon seeing the livid look on his face and rage in his eyes, Jeremiah gulped than released his hold on Simon, letting him fall to the floor.

Once he was free, Simon brushed off his navy buttoned-down shirt and tossed Jeremiah a vicious look.

"What exactly is going on here?" Raph called out.

"Nothing." Jeremiah answered quickly.  "It's nothing."

"Nothing?" Raphael questioned.  "So, you are telling me that 'nothing' destroyed the walls of _my_ hotel?"

The two finally took in the damage they caused during their altercation, noting several holes and indents in the grey walls and rubble all over the floor.

"We were just sparring, and things got a little out of hand."  Jeremiah lied.  "Right, Simon?"  He added, giving him a look that dared him to challenge what he had said.

After a long pause, Simon finally said, "Yeah."

Raphael knew it was bullshit the moment the words left Jeremiah's mouth.  Jeremiah loved to cause trouble, mostly by bullying and fighting other vampires.  So, when Raphael followed the sounds of destruction, he wasn't surprised to find him there.  However, he _was_ surprised to find Simon.  It took being with the boy for all of five minutes to learn that Simon was a lover _not_ a fighter.  Therefore, Raphael was baffled as to why he would be in the midst of this.

"Have you been to the Jade Wolf yet?"  Raphael asked suddenly, looking at Jeremiah.

"Was just on my way." He smiled, stretching the corners of his mouth to his "brown" nose.  Jeremiah was not only known for fighting, but also for being a major kiss ass.

"Good."  Raphael replied.  "Take Thane with you.

"Why?"  He inquired, clearly annoyed.

"I have my reasons.  None of which are your concern."  Raphael said authoritatively.  "Now go and report back as soon as possible."

Jeremiah nodded and made his way down the dimly lit hallway.  As he passed Raphael, Thane joined him, and they headed for the exit.

Once they were gone, Raphael looked at Simon and queried, "Are you okay?"

 _Like you care._ Simon thought, then responded aloud, "I'm fine."

Simon wanted to play it cool and act indifferent about the situation, but his emotions got the better of him and before he could stop himself he said, "How could you make _him_ the new ambassador?"

"Well, my first choice didn't work too well."  Raph answered, giving him a knowing look.  "And I was hoping that giving Jeremiah a sense of responsibility would keep him out of trouble... clearly it didn't work."

Simon snorted in response and said, "Clearly."

"So what really happened?" Raphael asked.

"Jeremiah was just being a tool." Simon told him, keeping things vague.

"Yeah, he's good at that." Raphael nodded, causing Simon to smirk.  "But you shouldn't let him get to you."

"I couldn't help it." Simon said.  "The things he said... they cut deep."

"What exactly did he say?" Raphael wondered aloud, suddenly feeling very curious.

Sighing deeply, Simon shrugged as he replied, "He was going on about how he is the new ambassador and how much you trust him and how much you _don't_ trust me, and... I just... I got _so_ mad."

Raphael smirked, enjoying the fact that Simon basically got in a fight with Jeremiah over him.  It was very satisfying.

"Then he made a comment about Clary, and I just snapped."  Simon finished, running a hand through his hair out of irritation as he replayed the conversation in his mind.

With that, Raphael's smirk was wiped away, and it was his turn to snort.  "I should've known." He mumbled.

"Known what?" Simon questioned.

"That this was about _her_.  I mean, It's _always_ about her,  isn't it?" He questioned back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you talking about?"  Simon inquired, confused as ever.

"Clary... you'd do anything for her, and you _have_."  He said simply, then went on to explain.  "You betrayed the clan _for her_ , you disobeyed me _for her_ , and now you are getting in fights _over her_.  She'll always come first in your mind, and the clan will always come second... _I_ will always come second."  Raphael finished, his voice full of frustration until the last bit, which came out quieter and more strained, showing just how much the thought pained him.

Understanding quickly crossed Simon's face, and he felt horrible knowing just how much he hurt Raphael.

"Look, Raph.... Clary's my best friend, so I'm always gonna be there for her--" Simon tried to explain but didn't get to finish before Raphael cut in.

"I get that."  Raph said.  "I get that she means a lot to you, I just thought that maybe I meant something to you too... but clearly I was _wrong_."

"You _are_ wrong."  Simon said as he took a step toward him, tone completely serious.  "You don't mean _something_ to me... you mean _everything_ to me. 

Raphael was floored at Simon's admission.  If he was alive, his heart would have swelled up with joy, but he wasn't, so it didn't.  Instead, he just stood there silently in shock.

Simon took his silence as a cue to continue and went on to clarify his feelings.  "That's why I got so mad when Jeremiah was taunting me.  It killed me to know that he was right, that you trusted _him_ and not _me_.  So, I lost it."

"But only because he made a comment about Clary.  That's what you said."  Raphael reminded him.

"That comment was the comment that officially made me snap, yes, but that was only because I was already furious with him about what he was saying about you and our relationship.  If he would have made the comment about Clary first, I wouldn't have snapped, at most I would have threatened him."

"Really?" Raphael questioned, feeling happier inside and a little concerned.  He was feeling so vulnerable right now, something he didn't normally feel, and it was very uncomfortable.  He never used to need reassurance from anyone about anything until Simon entered his life.  Simon definitely had a way of messing with his emotions.

"Really." Simon confirmed, offering him a small smile.

Raph smiled back then confessed, "For the record, I never stopped trusting you, not completely."

"You didn't?" Simon queried.

"No, I was just angry with you, _really_ angry.  That's why I punished you and have been treating you so harshly, but as mad as I was and as much as I tried convince myself otherwise, I still trusted you."

"But why? I mean, after what I did, I don't think I would trust me anymore." Simon divulged.

"Because... even though what you did was wrong, you did it for the right reasons.  You're a good guy, Simon, and because of that, I will always be able to trust you."  Raphael told him, unfolding his arms to give Simon a squeeze on the shoulder to emphasize his point as well as his feelings of affection.

At that, Simon beamed with pride.  _Take that, Jeremiah!_

Instead of giving a goofy grin back, Raphael played it cool.  The latter was more his style, but there was also one more thing he still needed clarification on before letting his emotions take control.

"So," Raphael started after a brief moment of silence between the two.  "about what you said before, you know... about me meaning _everything_ to you..." He trailed, unsure of how to proceed with his question.

"Yeah?" Simon asked, his big smile shifting into a knowing smirk.

"Did you mean that?" Raphael questioned bashfully, finally getting the words out.  There was that vulnerability again, making things even more awkward than they already were.  What a joy.  "Or did you just say that for dramatic effect?" He thought to add.  Raphael was genuinely curious, but also figured this could give Simon an "out" if he needed it.  Man, he hoped he didn't need it.

Simon didn't take much time to think about it before answering, "Both?"  His response came out as more of a question than a statement as he shrugged his shoulders for added effect and continued to smile adorably.  "You could also throw in 'for romantic effect' too, I suppose." Simon tossed in.

A small smile played on Raphael's lips in response before he replied, "Romantic, huh?  That little speech of yours was supposed to woo me then? Perhaps, make me swoon?"

"Yup." Simon responded, popping the 'p' as he spoke the word.  "So, did it work?"

"Oh, yeah."  Raphael smiled deviously, then grabbed Simon by his shirt and pulled him closer with one aggressive tug so that they were nose to nose.  "Most definitely." He said, finishing his sentiment, then wasted no time before letting his lips devour Simon's.

Their kiss was long, hard, rough, and full of passion.  Pulling back briefly to look at Simon's face, he saw that he was wearing a devilish grin himself.  However, it only lasted a second before Simon made the next move, grabbing Raphael's face between his hands and pulling him back inward for another kiss.  This kiss was a bit softer, but just as passionate as the last.  All too quickly, the kiss turned into another kiss... then another.... and another... and another.

Things began to heat up fast between the boys as their kiss officially turned into a make out session.  They didn't even care that they were in a somewhat public area or that anyone could walk in on them.  In that moment, all they cared about was each other.  Period.

As Simon stood pressed up against a wall by his new man who was currently nibbling on his ear and caressing his biceps, he knew that being in a relationship with Raphael was not going to be easy.  There would definitely be more fights, of that much, he was certain.  However, if making amends always felt _this_ good, then Simon welcomed the fights whole-heartedly. 

 _Oh,yeah._ He thought to himself as his hands slid slowly from Raph's waist down to his taut buttocks.  _I could definitely get used to this._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please don't hesitate to share your thoughts! I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
